No hablaré de mi amor
by Nox Counterspell
Summary: Una misión, un paseo a media noche, catorce de febrero, un par de campanas y un deseo... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


_**Hola! Feliz día de san valentín! Por lo general esta no es una fecha que celebro, no es de mis festividades favoritas, pero bueno, creo que el Shikatema merece todas las celebraciones posibles, y así di con este fic... No pude evitar pensar que una tradición japonesa con una canción de Disney daría un resultado espectalur jeje n.n Pero bueno, los dejo con este fic. Dejen su review si les gustó la historia! Feliz día! coman mucho chocolate! Y recuerden, no es solo amor carnal, sino hacia el amigo, la familia y amor de verdad para esa persona especial! Kya!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No hablaré de mi amor…<strong>_

_Si a los engaños dieran premios…_

Estar de misión justo en esa fecha era problemático para ella.

Un trece de febrero casi a media noche no quería pasarlo junto los ninjas de Konoha; menos de cierto shinobi en particular.

Para ponerle una cereza al pastel, aquel monasterio que les tocaba resguardar esa semana era conocido como _Ai no Shinden_*…

-¿Y bien señoritas? -una Ino muy risueña rompió el silencio de las kunoichis que se instalaban en su habitación antes de comenzar sus rondas de vigilancia- ¿alguna de las presentes va a realizar una excursión hacia el _Yoku Kibō**_?

-¡Ino!-riño Sakura- Baja la voz, los chicos están al lado…

-Ni que lo hubiera gritado –dijo la Yamanaka en reproche, pero bajando el volumen de voz –yo solo estaba haciendo una pregunta, digo mañana es San Valentín, justo el día para tocar tres veces la campana del pozo y decir el nombre de aquel chico especial y ¡bam!, él se enamora de ti al instante…

-¿No creerás en esa tontería, o sí?- Temari no pudo evitarlo, le parecía estúpido creer tal superstición…

-Yo sí creo- intervino Tenten-lo he oído varias veces mencionar y siempre funciona…

-Tonterías-bufó la kunoichi de Suna- enamorarse es un simple asunto de atracción biológica que implica feromonas y deseos reproductivos. No vayan a decirme que un pozo mágicamente traerá al príncipe azul y ya está.

-Lo dices solo porque estás enamorada del shinobi que más te saca de quicio en el mundo- inquirió Ino, con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¿Qué dices?

…_hubiera varios ya ganado…_

-Acéptalo Temari-comenzó Sakura- hablar de amor te pone de mal humor porque no puedes creer que ames a Shika…

-¡No estoy enamorada de ese crío!-interrumpió ella, de forma violenta.

-Claro que sí-dijo Tenten, moviendo su brazo de modo que su codo tocara las costillas de la rubia de ojos verdes.

-No sé de dónde sacan esas cosas-dirigió su mirada hacia la ropa que estaba acomodando en su mochila.

-En la manera que lo miras, en la cantidad de tiempo que pasas con él, en la forma en que le hablas…-Ino usaba sus dedos para hacer énfasis en la numeración.

-Él siempre es mi guía o mi compañero de misión, por eso paso tanto tiempo con él, y no le miró y/o hablo de manera distinta a los demás…

_No me interesa tener novio…_

-¡Admite que te interesa!- Tenten levantó sus brazos en su exclamación.

-No, no me interesa él ni ningún otro hombre. No soy una mujer que sirva para las relaciones afectivas, y no hay chico que entienda mi manera de ser.

…_eso es historia ya lo sé todo._

'_¿A quién crees que engañas?_

_Él es lo que tú más quieres…_

_-_Temari-chan- Hinata, quien no había participado en la conversación, intervino desde su esquina- si me permites decirlo, verte a ti me recuerda un poco a como era yo con Naruto-kun.

-Y eso es una mirada muy cargada de amor-dijo Sakura, mientras se recostaba en su futón.

…_ocultarlo tratas_

_Es hermoso lo que sientes…_

-Oh no, no, no, no- Temari dirigió su mirada ahora a Hinata- de ninguna manera. Ya les expliqué esto hoy y mil veces antes. Shikamaru y yo solo somos amigos. Nos conocimos, fuimos rivales; le salvé el trasero, nos hicimos amigos. Hoy en día, seguimos igual, y las cosas no van a cambiar… Aunque yo quisiera, las cosas no van a cambiar…

-¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste?-preguntó Ino.

-¿Ah?- '_maldición, eso último no debí decirlo'._

_No lo disimules,_

_bien sabemos dónde está tú corazón…'_

-¡Lo dijiste!-exclamó Sakura, incorporándose.

-¿Qué he dicho? ¡Yo no he dicho nada!-espetó la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Dijiste "aunque yo quisiera…"-citó Ino.

-Eso era solo para recalcar mi punto-se excusó Temari- que si en algún remoto universo, a años luz de esta dimensión, yo me fijara en alguien como Shikamaru, él no me correspondería.

-¡Kamisama Temari! ¿De verdad eres tan terca?- comentó Tenten exasperada- no es un secreto para nosotras que Shikamaru está enamorado de ti, ¿por qué no reconoces tú lo mismo?

-Por que no es así-dijo ella, entre altanera y suspirando.

-¡Reconócelo!-dijeron al unísono Sakura, Ino y Hinata.

_No van a oír que lo diga…_

-¡No, no!

-'_Tú sueño es, no lo niegues'***-_corearon las kunoichis de Konoha.

-¡Ya basta!-exclamó la rubia de ojos verdes- Yo tomaré la primera guardia, ya váyanse a dormir.

_Jamás lo haré no hablaré de mi amor…_

Salió de la habitación, hecha una fiera con paso firme. Recogió su abanico que estaba en el marco exterior de la puerta corrediza y la cerró de un portazo. Comenzó a andar por los pasillos con toda la intención de alejarse de sus amigas. Estaba realmente exasperada. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que terminar hablando de amor con ella? No era ni por mucho su tema favorito de conversación.

En realidad, hablar de amor era una de las cosas que Temari más detestaba hacer.

Al doblar la esquina, su marcha se hizo más lenta y suave. Su semblante también dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras la restregaba suavemente, como quien quiere quitarse una delgada capa de pintura de su piel. Al final, hizo un marco para su cabeza, poniendo ambas manos al lado de sus mejillas. Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Y es que, tampoco le gustaba hablar de amor, porque se había propuesto no reconocerlo…

_Creía ya haber aprendido_

_Siempre el inicio es hermoso…_

-Todos los hombres son idiotas-repitió mecánicamente para sí- no hay hombre que no haga daño. Al final, siempre es el corazón de una quien termina pagando el precio del amor.

Volvió a emprender su marcha, dispuesta a enviar malas vibras a aquellos hombres que ella permitió entrar a su vida, después de dulces y falsas promesas, y que poco a poco le habían roto el corazón.

Recordó a su padre quien nunca la quiso, los chicos que se burlaban de ella en la academia, aquellos que se acostaron con ella para tener acceso a Gaara… Pero, fijó su atención en uno particular, que si bien no tenía la culpa de romper su corazón, era mucho más fácil detestarlo que reconocer el error de ella.

_Mi mente dice 'ten cuidado'_

_Porque no todo es maravilloso…_

-'Oh sí, se que de él me debo cuidar muy bien, porque es el único que de verdad ha significado algo para mí'-pensó ella.

Salió por fin a los bosques y comenzó a recorrer el perímetro del monasterio. Muy probablemente debería haber esperado a su compañero, sea quien fuese, pero estaba tan alterada que se olvidó de esa parte. Prefería pasar un momento a solas. Y era muy probable que el otro vigía entonces hiciera su recorrido en dirección contraria a la de ella. Se toparían el centro si todo salía bien.

La noche estaba oscura, y el cielo resplandecía con una media luna casi perfecta.

Le vino a la mente un recuerdo, de unas noches atrás antes de emprender camino hacia donde estaba ahora. Recién llegaba a Konoha, muy entrada la noche y estaba exhausta. Se sorprendió al verlo en las puertas de la aldea. Piernas al ancho de los hombros, manos en los bolsillos y la cara ligeramente ladeada. Así la esperaba él siempre que ella visitaba la aldea.

No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Ni sonrojarse cuando él le devolvió el gesto.

Ese día ella durmió en el cuarto de invitados de la casa de él, porque su hostal regular no tenía capacidad.

Antes de dormir, ambos pasaron unos minutos viendo el cielo nocturno y conversando.

Accidentalmente, en un momento el posó su mano sobre la de ella.

El calor de ese contacto se revivió al recordarlo. Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza. No podía dejar que la dominase. Él había retirado su mano y con ello dejado muy en claro el mensaje.

Volvió a prestar atención a su camino y se sorprendió de ver donde estaba.

-Por amor a Kamisama-suspiró ella, al ver el mismo Pozo de los Deseos a unos veinte pasos de donde estaba.

No le quedó más que acercarse y echarle un vistazo. Le dio la vuelta. No era más que un viejo montón de ladrillos, con un par de campanas de oxidadas debajo de un pequeño techo que seguro se planeó que las protegiera del agua.

-¿Esto es todo? ¿Esto es el mágico amuleto que soluciona todos mis problemas amorosos?

Asomó su cabeza por el borde. Calculó que tenía una profundidad de unos veinte metros antes de poder tocar el agua, esta estaba tan turbia que era imposible ver más allá de ella.

-_No van a oír que lo diga, no, no…_

A pesar de su negativa, no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza que pasaría si ella tocara tres veces la campana y dijera el nombre de Shikamaru. Tal vez, si funcionara, mañana la recibiría con una flor bonita; nada particular, solo un gesto de esos que hacen los jóvenes torpes y enamorados. Podría ser que le diera un beso en la mejilla, incluso algo más osado como pedirle que hicieran una ronda nocturna juntos, donde nadie los molestara…

El color volvió a su rostro.

'_Ya admite que_

_Tu sonrisa es de amor…'_

Se dio una pequeña cachetada. ¿Cómo podía ella estar pensando en semejantes cosas? Tenía que convencerse que ellos eran solo amigos, que no había sentimientos extraños del uno al otro y que todo aquello era una simple tontería. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de allí.

_No insistan más, no diré que es amor…_

Caminó hacia adelante y se detuvo de nuevo. En verdad que no quería irse sin antes intentarlo, y muy en el fondo sabía lo desesperada que estaba. ¿Sería capaz de echar su suerte a un montón de ladrillos en mal estado y un par de campanas?

'_Quieras o no lucha por el amor'_

_-No pidan más que lo diga, no harán jamás que lo diga…_

Si no podía decir el nombre, ¿cómo activar la magia del pozo? ¿Cómo reconocer quien era la persona que amaba?

No quería quebrarse de nuevo, no quería que la lastimaran otra vez… Por ello no le había dicho una palabra a nadie, por más que sus amigas insistieran o sus hermanos preguntaran. Quería demostrar que ella era una mujer entera, capaz de valerse por sí sola. Una mujer independiente que no necesita de nadie más para sobrevivir.

'_Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor'_

Cerró pesadamente sus parpados de nuevo. Reunió toda su determinación y… siguió caminando hasta pasar de largo el pozo.

-_Nadie sabrá, no hablaré de…_

El sonido de la campana la interrumpió. Se asustó un poco y por reflejo llevó su mano atrás para buscar su abanico. Sin embargo, antes de girarse escuchó la campana otras dos veces. Sí, eran tres golpes de campana.

¿Quién usaría el pozo a esa hora? ¿Y con ella encima escuchando todo?

-Temari…

Reconoció la voz, pero no quería girarse para descubrir si estaba en lo correcto. Bajó su brazo y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Es así como funciona, verdad? ¿Tocas tres veces la campana y luego dices el nombre de la persona que quieres que te ame?

La kunoichi no tuvo más opción que girarse, todavía atónita.

De pie allí, otra vez con las piernas al ancho de los hombros, una mano en el bolsillo y en la otra una rosa roja recién cortada y su cara seria aunque algo ladeada, le observaba detenidamente.

-Shikamaru…

-¿Ha funcionado?-dijo él, con voz ronca mientras se acercaba.

Ella no supo que decir. Él pronto estuvo enfrente de ella. Le puso la rosa en su mano delicadamente y la envolvió con sus propios dedos. No despegó sus ojos oscuros de los verdes de ella en ningún momento.

-Yo… yo…

-Creo que ha valido la pena intentarlo, en realidad no soy supersticioso, ya que las supersticiones no se basan en hechos, pero cuando se trata de ti, hay que intentarlo todo, aunque sea problemático.

Él se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Temari jamás se imagino que un beso tan inocente pudiera hacerla sentir hormigas en todo el cuerpo y un bienestar tan grande que casi podría decirse que estaba volando.

Él separó los labios de ella y siguió caminando en línea recta. Con que él tenía el primer turno de vigilancia…

-¡Espera!

Ella se estiró y le tomó la mano para detenerlo. El Nara se volvió para verla de frente.

-Yo… yo…-su mente le daba vueltas y no podía expresarse, entre más lo pensaba más y más tartamudeaba.

Él notó la pelea interna que sufría la pobre kunoichi, él mismo la había batallado antes de ofrecerse en ir primero en la guardia y salir tras ella esa noche. No obstante, estaba claro que la parte racional de Temari era muy testaruda…

-No puedo decirlo-murmuró ella.

Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo reconfortante, ella jaló el brazo del shinobi, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Con su otra mano hizo fuerza en el cuello de él, para aproximar sus rostros. Rozó con sus propios labios los del shinobi antes de besarlo por completo. Él reaccionó de inmediato y la sujetó por la cintura, sin soltar la mano que ella le tenía sujeta.

Cuando el aire faltó, se separaron, apoyando la frente de uno en la del otro…

-¿Quieres compartir esta ronda, ahora que nadie nos está viendo para hablar y pasar los primeros minutos de San Valentín…?

-Adelante.

_Mi Amor…_

* * *

><p>Ai no shinden: Templo del amor<p>

Yoku Kibo: pozo de los deseos

***Algunas de las líneas de los personajes coinciden con versos de la canción, me pareció que quedaba muy bien XD


End file.
